


Leaving

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: communiquills, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Roleplay characterisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Transportation challenge. From my characterisation of Professor Sinistra at CommuniQuills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Tomorrow I will kiss my mother farewell and father, Eddie and I will walk to King's Cross station and at eleven I will board the train to Hogsmeade.

Eddie does not yet know where he will go the day after tomorrow. He will kiss mother goodbye, pick up his bag and he and father will walk to school. The teachers will walk him to King's Cross station.

He does not understand the threat that is coming. He does not understand that this is not an adventure. He does not understand that these holidays may be the last we spend together.


End file.
